Love for eternity
by kasseybaby123
Summary: just read its mysteriouse and dramatic and fluffly and romantic
1. Chapter 1

"Rin whatever you do you can't go into the atic" said Mieko to the little six year old that was looking at her with big innocent blue eyes. "Why not auntie?" came the squeck reply from little Rin as she looked up at her aunt Meiko confused. Mieko sighed all her family members were stubborn determained people who didn't give up easily even her six year old niece Rin wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted to hear out of her aunt. The two were standing at the botton of the steps that lead into the atic of Rin's house.

Mieko was just in time to see the little toddler starting to go up the stairs and stopped her and now she was going to have to exsplain why little rin couldn't go everywhere she pleased even though it was her house. Mieko took a deep breath and let it out slowly her family also has short tempers and Mieko's was building. "Well Rinny there is something up there that you are not allowed to see" Mieko gave Rin her best smile and waited. Rin looked at her aunt then up the stairs then back at her aunt again "Okie dokie auntie!" rin said cheerfuly and ran off to knows who to play.

It was later that night when everyone was asleep all except for a little misciefious blonde with a big white bow on her head. Rin stayed up untill everyone went to sleep and snuke out of her room luckily her room was right next to the stairs that lead to the atic. Rin quietly as she could went up the stairs even though she didn't need to. You could play the drums on pots and pans all night if you wanted to and never get caught with the way the Kagamine's slept at night. So Rin opened the atic door and she say boxes some said cloughs others said books and others said jewlery.

That was all exciteing to a six year old, but not to Rin the only thing she was looking at was a mirror that was leaning against the back wall. She could see her eflection in it though she looked even tinier then she already was from that far away. Her reflection looked different somehow so Rin being the brave little girl she was went to take a closer look. She was two feet away from it and her reflection wasn't her own. Her reflection was a boy with her blonde hair and her blue eyes except her had messy bangs and instead of her bow he had a cute little pony tail.

Rin's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open the boy seeing this and thinking she'd start screaming waved his hands infront of himself in a 'dont scream' motion. "Please don't scream!" said the boy Rin's eyes turned to normal size and she just stared at the boy in the mirror. The boy smiled softly at her "Hello my names Len Kagamine" came the boy's soft beautiful voice. Rin's shock faded and she gave him a big cheery smile "Hi len my names Rin kagamine...wait why do you have the same last name as me?"

Len just kept on smileing "I'll tell you, but first give me your hand" Len's hand was reached out for Rin's. So Rin started to reach her hand out to touch Len's hand and when there finger tips meet on the glass surface Len's hand started to come out of th mirror and grasped onto Rin's hand. Rin started to pull len out of the mirror to help him escape his glass prisim, once Len was out he looked at Rin gratefully "Thank you Rin." Rin just nodded and looked at len's full profile.

He had a sailor suit shirt on it was a white shirt with a black sailor suit thing with a yellow trim arounf the edges and a longe yellow tie. His shorts were black with yellow trims at the edges with a belt that had yellow and orange triangles and a little single suspender that matched the belt that he let hang at his right side. Len also has black arm and leg warmers with yellow trimming aroung the edge of the arm warmers and also his nails were painted yellow to. He was wearing white shoes with yellow trim around the botton indecateing that the bottems of the shoe was yellow and a yellow strip on the middle of the shoe. Last but not least was the white headphones he was wearing.

Rin felt kind of stupid being in her orange pajamas while Len was waering a cute outfit. Then Rin remembered her question to Len so she asked it again. "Why do you have the same last name as me Len?" Len grinned and sat down criss cross on the floor and patted the spot next to him, so Rin mimiced Len's sitting postion and looked at him waiting for his answer. "I am your refection Rin" was all he said like that was the answer to life its self. Rin tilted her head to the side telling Len that she didn't understand Len chuckled and continued.

"I am your reflection Rin people in your world would call me your twin. I am basicaly the boy version of you and you the girl version of myself. You see the people in my world know of our reflections in your world, but the people in your world rarely know that they have a reflection in another world. You see the people in my world want to find out reflections thats why I'm so happy I found you Rin."

Rin thought for a second and let it all sink into her little brain "So why do the people there want to find there reflections here len?" Len looked at Rin and smiled at her "Because were soul mates thats why Rin." Rin looked confused again "Whats a soulmate?" for someone that was the same age as Rin being six years old Len sure did know alot of things she didn't know. Len chuckled again and started to exsplain again "A soulmate is the person God created just for you. God creates two people that are made to love eachother and those two people's loves lasts forever and cannot be broken no matter what. Do you undertsnad now Rin?"

Rin thought some more about it and then she grinned "So your my boyfriend then?" Len looked at her then started laughing. "Yes you could put it that way!" he said between laughes, Rin Put her hands on Len's knees and made her face go exstremely close to Len's. Len blushed when he noticed this "Does being soulmates mean that your going to be my husband in the future?" Len's face went even redder and he gulped "Yeah, well thats unless they seperate us then it wouldn't happen.

Rin gasped "I don't want to be seperated Len!" Len looked at her sympatheticaly and said in a sad voice "Me either Rin, but the only way I can stay with you is if we broke the mirror." Rin grinned and stood up and walked around the mirror and saw that there was an open window that was just at the right angle to pushed the mirror out of. So Rin went back around to the mirror and started to push it "Rin what are you doing?" asked Len in a panic as he got up to stand next to her. "What do you think I'm doing len? I don't want you to ever leave! so help me push it out the window will yeah!"

Len nodded and started to push the mirrow out the window with Rin and once they got it out the window they watched it drop down the two stories and shatter into a million peices. They grinned at eachother and held hands as Rin yawned out sleepily "Lets go to sleep Len, you can sleep in my room! it'll be our room from now on!" Len smiled as Rin lead him to there new room. None of the Kagamines woke up because they were naturally deep sleepers and they wouldn't find out until the next morning. So the two six year olds went under the covers and cuddles up together, falling into a peacful sleep without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

the next morning Rin's aunt mieko walked in to wake up her niece, when she saw what was in Rin's room with her she screamed and that woke up the six year olds. "auntieeeeee! why'd you wake me up?" Rin asked sleepily. "T-t-that's..the..." Mieko stuttered as she pointed at a sleepy Len who then glared slittly at her. "wha-!" was all Mieko got to saw befor Rin reached over and got her toy roadroller and chucked it a Mieko's head. Mieko glared at her niece "What did you do that for Rinny?" Rin glared at her and ignored her while she got up and pushed Mieko and Len out of her room.

"R-rin why are you pushin g me out of our room?" Len complain Rin then looked at him "I have to change!" was all she said befor slamming the door in both there faces and changeing into an outfit similar to Len's (you ppl know what it is and if u dont...wow...just wow =.=). Mieko looked down at len scepticaly and len looked up at her and with wide eyes "You know what I am I sappose?" "Yeah you betcha I do!" whispered mieko angrily. "Good. then I don't need to exsplain that I'm not leaveing Rin's side" len said finally.

Mieko was shocked and that shock turned to anger very quickly she wasn't going to be told off by a six year old. "Listen you! I wont let you take rinny away from her family and take her into that wierd mirror world of yours!" Len looked up at mieko and glared again looking kinda insulted "for one i'm not going to take rin away from you. two i'm staying here in your world and liveing with rin, because she seems happy here and her happiness is my happiness and three we broke the mirror so i have no way back to my world so you cant send me back!"

Mieko was shell shocked this kid was amazingly smart and he didnt take rin away like she thought he would. Mieko grinned down at len "well whats your name kid? I like you maybe you can be some help in teaching rin in manners and such!" Len smiled slightly "My names LenKagamine" just then rin came out "come on lets go get some food!" she sqeaked and grabbed onto len's hand and dragged him to the dinning room. Miecko was left to follow thinking 'I just wonder what leon and my sister luka will think when they see len?"


	3. Chapter 3 I'm sorry

Notice

Time has run out, for me

I'm sorry i havnt been posting any chapters I've just been so busy and I've fallen into a deep dpression.

Everythings distant and I don't know what to believe

I feel isolted and invisable I don't feel anything...I hardly feel anything at all these days.

It's so hard lost in the world confusion

It's hard to even feel happyness and the world doesn't even notice me

And i need to leave for a while

i dont wanna leave, but i lost my feeling and insperation to write...

Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile

i haven't smiled at all, the smiles that i do put on are fake and people think its a true happy smile...

So goodbye, I'll miss you

So for now it's goodbye i don't know when i'll find my insperation to write again

And i'm sorry, but this is my fate

Everything is worthless

No one who wants me to stay

all my friends dont talk to me anymore they dont care about me anymore the only friend I have is laura, but she live 4 hours away from me n we barely get to talk so everything building up inside

And I'm sorry, but i've waited to long

so heres my goodbye, no one will cry over me

I'm not worth any tears

If i was gone no one would cry not even my mom, she hates me shes told me befor that, shes disgusted to be seen with me and that she can't stand to look at me and that I'm worthless and i geuss I am because no one care about me any more

It's been the years of abuse

Negleted to treat the disorder, that controls my youth, for so long

It's not physical abuse it's mental abuse people don't know what bullying does to a persons mental state. My mom doesn't even know that everyday of my life i'm bullyed constanlt by everyone at school and by her at home by her saying such things to and about me. It's always happening and it'll never stop happening

I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground

It's no use, why should I hold on?

It's been 17 years, dont need one more

So goodbye, lifes abuse

everyone sees me, but they don't want to see the real me, people see me get tormented and they do nothing i'm no longer holding on theres nothing to hold onto anymore i've had this problem all my life it's even caused me to have chest pains and insolmnia and does any one care NO! i wish i could say goodbye leave a leter to them like i'm leaveing one to you and just kill myself if I wasn't a christian and new god doesn't want anyone to kill themselves then I'd already be dead God is the only thing keeping me alive

And i'm sorry, but this is my fate

Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay

And i'm sorry, but I've waited to long

So heres my goodbye, no one will cry over me

I'm not worth any tears

I don't know what to do to get out of this depression and i don't think i ever will I just can't find anything enjoyable in life anymore and I'm to cowardly to cut myself and even though i have talent in drawing no one apreciates it so I'm never apreciated there fore I'm not worth any tears any way if I died

"Every 18 minuetes, somebody dies from a suicide. Every 45 seconds, somebody attempts one, if you, or anybody you know, is suicidal call 1-800-784-2433"

And i'm sorry, but this is my fate

Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay

And I'm sorry, but I've waited to long

So heres my goodbye, no one will cry over me

So heres my goodbye, no one will cry over me

I'm not worth any tears

Singer: jamestown story

Song: goodbye (I'm sorry)


End file.
